When You're Gone
by Nessa2290
Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi miss each other, right? Well lets see how much they miss each other! Chapter 2 is up! :
1. Chapter 1

**OMIGAWSH! I haven't been writing fanfics lately, I guess its because I couldn't think well xP Anyway, be happy that i'm back! ) I wanted to do a Halloween fanfic, but unfortunately I couldn't since I had to keep rewriting it over and over, until I couldn't take it anymore. But now I have thought of another fanfic! Enjoy! 3**

** Title: When you're gone **

**Summary: Ritsuka and Soubi miss each other, right? Well lets see how much they miss each other! Oneshot. Again. D:  
**

**AN & Disclaimer: If you like Avril Lavigne, then you'd probably guess that the title came for her song, "when you're gone". Yeah. Thats where it came from. Hehe. Also, I do not own loveless. Because if I did, Ritsuka's ears would've been gone. ;o**

* * *

Ritsuka sighed. The night sky didn't seem comforting him, it just...didn't. All it did was make the boy shiver even though he was covered by the soft blanket that concealed him. He closed his eyes, picturing his fighter holding him, making the cold go away. When he opened his eyes, the man vanished. The warm and comforting face was gone. His soft, blond, hair seemed to vanish from his memory. Of course he was only a phone call away...

He turned over where his desk was. The shining light coming from the electronic device soothed him. Ritsuka got up and walked over to his desk, staring at the battery level. It was low. But he wanted to call Soubi...

Then he looked at the time. It was midnight. Would Soubi actually be waiting for Ritsuka to call him? No...Soubi did need his sleep. How could he contain such beautiful form? Wait- was Ritsuka calling Soubi beautiful? Ritsuka didn't seem to be the same anymore. Was this necessarily good?

Ritsuka sighed once again and went back to his bed. He needed sleep, school was tomorrow. But every time he closed his eyes, the face kept appearing, it just pained him just to look at him for one split second, but now he wanted to see him? He seemed to be trapped by his thoughts.

The boy suddenly grabbed his pillow without thought. He held it, covering his face in the cold, fluffy goodness. Then, he whispered something...

_"Soubi..."_

Oh, god! What was he doing? He was holding an inanimate object moaning someones name! But...it felt good...and hurt him as well. He held it tightly, and closed his eyes. The face appeared, but he didn't care. The boy finally was happy that he could see that face. He fell peacefully asleep.

3 3 3

_"Oh, okay. I'll be there, Ritsuka..."_

_ "Thank you, Soubi!"_

_Ritsuka waited outside on his balcony for the man. The wind whipped through his raven hair, but he didn't care. He just wanted to see the man he loved. The boy finally admitted that he missed him on the phone. But Ritsuka wasn't pleased by the tone of the man's answer. Probably it was because he called him at such a late time. After closing his eyes feeling the cold, harsh wind, a warm hand grabbed his arm._

_"Ritsuka, you'll get sick. Lets go inside..."_

_Ritsuka yelled the man's name and he ran over toward him, his eyes still closed. He could feel the warm body, he could hear Soubi laughing, but...he had a falling sensation._

_Ritsuka opened his eyes, and screamed. He had fell from the balcony! He screamed Soubi's name..._

3 3 3

"Soubi!"

"Ah, Ritsuka, what is it?"

Ritsuka jerked his eyes open. He was in his bed, still holding the pillow, but he could've swore the he heard the man's voice. "Ahh...Soubii..." The boy moaned. He started fight in the covers, till two warm arms pulled the boy toward Soubi's body.

"Shh...I'm here..." Ritsuka could feel warm breath and soft lips on his head.

Wait, he just fell asleep...and...had a dream that he called Soubi...what was going on?! "Soubii... " Ritsuka moaned again. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"Heheh...thats what I was going to ask you. You called me and I could hear you calling my name, then you hung up. I thought that something was wrong. Was there?"

Ritsuka was still puzzled. Did he call Soubi in his sleep? He broke away from Soubi's arms then walked over to his phone. It had died. Of course. It was low on battery. He plugged it in to charge. "So...I guess I called you in my sleep..."

"Oh, so you missed me!"

"I-i did not!"

"Heheh..come, you need your sleep..."

Ritsuka sighed once again and went into his bed. Soubi held him once again but Ritsuka was facing him this time. He dug his head into the fighter's chest, his small arms wrapped around the man's body. Ritsuka fell asleep once again, whispering a small phrase:

_"I missed you..."_

* * *

**Ah, another masterpeice from Nessa! 3**

**I will now make a chapter about Soubi missing Ritsuka! I'm not sure if this will be easier or not, but usually in my fanfics I focus on Ritsuka not on Soubi. Maybe this would be kinda hard.**

** Please review! Flames are welcome too! 3**

**Vanessa **


	2. Chapter 2

**Since the last chapter was about Ritsuka missing Soubi, this chapter will be about Soubi missing Ritsuka! Enjoy!**

**I do not own loveless, darn it.**

* * *

He dropped the paintbrush, which made a small tapping noise on the wood floor. He sighed, the painting took a lot of energy from him. Usually Soubi would aknowledge his painting, but he only despised making it. It reminded of Ritsuka too much, it was too beautiful, the graceful colors that clashed together made such a sight. He ran his delicate fingers against the dry parts of the painting, closing his eyes. The feeling of it pained him so. He withdrawed his hand, then backed away, sitting on his bed. Ugh, how tired he was. Soubi stared at the clock, then showed a face of dissapointment. It was almost midnight. He planned to call Ritsuka right after he finished his painting. But Ritsuka would probably be sleeping by now.

Soubi collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He suddenly closed his eyes, his mind whispering, _"Ritsuka, Ritsuka, Ritsuka Rit-"_ The man couldn't take it anymore. He jerked his eyes open, staring at the clock once again. He needed sleep. He could see Ritsuka tommorow, even though Soubi couldn't wait. Turning off the lamp, he picked up the cellphone and stared at it, as if it was going to call Soubi, to tell Soubi that he needed to see Ritsuka, most importantly, it needed to tell him that he could see the one that he loved. But it didn't. Soubi knew it wouldn't, since Ritsuka would probably be sleeping right now, peacefully.

Oh, how he missed that delciate face, the ever so innocent eyes that peirced his heart. Those soft ears that twitched every time Soubi was there. He wanted to see him, he wanted to hear him, he just wanted to see Ritsuka there. It would be heaven to have Ritsuka there. But the thing is, he wasn't there. And that fact seemed to hurt him very much. Soubi closed his eyes, attempting to sleep...until he heard a small chime.

He jerked up, staring at the phone that he still held in his hand. The name, 'Ritsuka' was on the front. He was filled with joy, as he put the phone toward his ear. But that joy was suddenly crushed down by fear:

"Souuubiii..."

"Ritsuka? Ritsuka, are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

"Souuubiii...I need you..."

"Ritsuka? What happened?"

_Call ended_

Soubi got his coat, and ran outside. The cold startled him. Of course, it was night time. He kept running, even though he was very exsausted. He kept thinking senarios of what could've happened to Ritsuka. Were there kidnappers? Murderers? Did Seimei do something to Ritsuka? Ohh, pleae, don't let that happen! Finally he made it to his house. Soubi made it to the balcony, the wind picking up faster and faster, making Soubi's hair whip around, and it was hard to look through the window. He saw Ritsuka, fighting in his sleep. He looked so cute!

The man breathed a sigh of releif as he opened the door, and walked over the boy's bed. He looked so cute, fidgeting in the covers. Unfortunately, his hair was a mess, and the blankets were tangled up also. He also saw a cellphone that was open, but turned off. Ritsuka would usually have it on...but he didn't this time. What happened? The man put it on Ritsuka's desk. Soubi laid down next to Ritsuka, stroking his soft, raven hair. He moaned once again, almost turning into a scream.

"Soubi!"

He didn't want to hear the boy in pain once again, so he pulled Ritsuka close, whispering softly into his hair. "Its okay, Ritsuka...shh, I'm here..."

Ritsuka made a slight movement, then everything was calm again. The boy shifted a little, then spoke weakly, "Soubii...What happened? Why are you here?"

"Heh, thats what I was going to ask you. You called me and you were calling my name, then you hung up..."

To Soubi's surprise, Ritsuka got up from the bed, then wandered around the room. He plugged in his cellphone, then stared back at Soubi. "I guess I called you in my sleep..."

Soubi laughed, the same smirk he always made came to his face. "Heheh, I guess you missed me!"

"I-i did not!" Ritsuka weakly retorted.

"Ritsuka, you need your sleep. Please?" Soubi seemed to beg. He really wanted to cuddle with Ritsuka, as if this was the last chance to. If only the night lasted a little longer.

Ritsuka obeyed, facing Soubi, holding Soubi very tightly. The man could hear one last whisper before the boy fell asleep. "I missed you..."

Soubi smirked once again, kissing the soft lips of his lover. He wasn't sure if Ritsuka could feel it, but it felt good to feel him again.

_"I missed you too..."_

* * *

**So you guys are saying, 'De-ja-vu?'**

**Well, I am too D:**

**We have Soubi and Ritsuka having their thoughts on this: (because I always do this everytime I finish a fanfic :D)**

**Ritsuka: THAT PILLOW WAS FREAKING COLD**

**Nessa: Doesn't it feel good though? D:**

**Soubi: Like when I kiss you? -wink-**

**Ritsuka: -blush- Soubi...**

**Soubi: Yes, Ritsuka?**

**Ritsuka: Please shut up**

**Nessa: Okay! Well thats all we have for today! I bet you can't wait for my next fanfic! ;D**


End file.
